CatWalk to Life
by DazzleMeRose
Summary: Bella is a girl from the world of fashion when her famous SuperModel mother dies she is sent to live with her father,How will she deal with being in a small town compared to the big city life she has lived,and will she find what the meaning of life is BPO
1. First Entry why?

**Hey everyone This is my new story a story I am dead set to finish! please read and review this is only the first entry and I am putting the first official chapter up soon :) I hope you all like **

**Love from DazzleMeRose3**

* * *

**Life** was amazing. How it worked,How it **moved**,How it was **full** of life.Life that could so easily be **taken **away there one minuet **gone** even faster the next.

I must sound insane These thoughts of **Life**, But that's it there thoughts never to be said out-loud to _ANYONE!_ only for _my ears_,_my mind_ all myself,Its also amazing how

When I did nothing at all to deserve this, like, Why do **I** have to move to a new town in a new state with new people new air new _**EVERYTHING?**_ I never broke the law I

Never killed anyone,I did what I was told (_sometimes_) I just don't get it **why? why? why?** Why my life why me why my **mom**?

_**Questions that need answers Answers that need to be questioned**_, but that's for later I guess, right now I have a new life to Begin because at this very moment I was on my way to a new town to live with my dad,why? you ask well that's a question I don't want to answer ...

(_at least not yet anyway_)


	2. PlaneRides & 18 min

**Hey again! people **

**and as I promised a new chapter and not just nay but the official chapter I am so proud lol any way I hope you all enjoy this one I liked but I'm being biased I wrote it i have to like it **

**ha-ha**

**anyway please read and review and to the people that actually read this part you are amazing and please tell me because I would like to thank you personally well enjoy**

** Love DazzleMeRose3**

**

* * *

**

**(Life was amazing. How it worked,How it moved,How it was full of life.Life that could so easily be taken away there one minuet gone even faster the next.)**

I was **irritated,clammy** and just plain **squished** being on a plan for two hours was really starting to bother me.

I normally had no problem with flying I fly all the time but on real planes not **small overcrowded pieces of metal in the air!!**

It was currently **5:37 pm** and I was getting ready to land I had exactly 18 min till my life became officially over and I'm not exaggerating

for you see about 2 months ago my mother died and I having no other siblings and being only **17** had no other choice but to be sent to live with my father in **Forks**

(_ugh just saying the name gives me chills_)

I haven't even seen him in three years because as soon as I had turned 14 I through a big enough fit to not go there anymore I hated it it there it was so-- so Green and don't get me wrong I love the

color green how could I not its was all over the vast hills in **Ireland** and Covered the mountains in **Japan!,**Green was amazing and **Eco-Safe**.

Now your probably wondering how or why I know this but

that's where I have been my whole life see when I was born my mother was still with my father in Forks but

my mother was on the rise to becoming the next big **Supermodel**! she was at the time 20 with looks that could rival a rose on any day she had Bright Blue eyes deep brown hair and a wonderful tan

(_how she had one in forks the most cloudyest place on earth? I have no clue_)

she had a great body tall,thin and a smile that belonged in a "_**crest"**_ commercial. But she had me and as soon as I was 6 months she pact up my things and said bye-bye Forks and to my father and off we went and I spent the past 17 years of my life with my mom.

And when I was 14 a talent scout saw me at one of my moms shoots and said you are going to be the next "**it girl"** and I was I have walked the catwalk a thousand times been to every fashion show talked with the most famous photographers and producers I've been in commercials and magazine's,

(_I was Vogue in every Essenes_)

- but when my mom died it came crashing down and I realized I knew nothing about life or its meaning because as far as I was concerned I had every thing I could ever want fame money--

but I guess like that saying goes **money isn't everything** and even though my carrier isn't over with, _(in-fact in 2 weeks i am doing a shoot for "Teen Vogue")_

I was lonely and I never had realised before that I was,I mean I was surrounded by people every minuet but I have only just now noticed that I wasn't happy I was content. I loved my mom very much but she never even paid me any mind and I have only now realised this after she is gone,I mean don't get me wrong she was amazing but she was my friend not my mom she never was home and when she was she slept and partied I wasn't her daughter I was the thing that gave her stretch marks,and I really wish I had realised this earlier maybe then I wouldn't have been so sad like I am now but there is nothing I can do I am me and this is how life has come everything happens for a reason! _(right?)_

And I know what your thinking **(oh but you have friends)**_Not!_ I had people who only talked to me because they thought I was there chance to be famous and they only were there for the money not for me but that's OK I was never really much of a talker anyway I liked being by myself and believe it or not I have a great love for reading and classical music,but does anyone care? no not really no cares that I have an amazing grade point average _(4.0 to be exact)_ but I was never given a congratulations for that, nope not ever ..(_sigh_)... oh well that was the past and like I said before new town means new life

_**I hope**_

**BEEP YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE WE ARE NOW ARRIVING IN SEATTLE PLEASE BUCKLE UP FOR WE WILL BE LANDING IN JUST A MOMENTS TIME AND THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING "AIRWAY LINES" COME AGAIN**

_and as she said those words all the confidence I had was Gone and I was suddenly not ready for a New Life,New people or a New Town_.


	3. Saying Hi & Crying all night

**hey again its me DazzleMeRose and I have yet again added another chapter, I really like where i'm going so far and I hope you do to**

**preety soon the Cullens will be joinging Bella and her New life I didnt want this chapter to seemed rushed and I hope its to all your liking**

**please read and review it makes me smile :) and write better and I would like to say a special thank you to **"DazzledFluffyKoi" **for pointing out some of my problems I had made thank you verymuch and I hope its better now that I have fixed it!**

**well enjoy the chapter **

** Love DazzleMeRose**

**_

* * *

_**

**_And as she said those words all the confidence I had was Gone and I was suddenly not ready for a New Life,New people or a New Town._**

* * *

I stepped off the plane and onto the Seattle ground with a shaky step,I saw Charlie _(my dad)_ ahead of me and put on my best smile and walked towards him,

**"Dad,Its so good to see you again"** And I found myself really meaning it I haven't seen him in...What 3 years,

**"Oh, my Bella look at you you have grown so much since the last time I saw you,I guess your no longer daddy's little girl"** Charlie smiled as he said this and I smiled to but couldn't help but feel bad I mean comeon I left him and didn't want to see him

_(I have got to be the worst daughter there has ever been)_

**"well lets go get your bags,Hun"** I fallowed him to the baggage area and we waited 20 min, in a awkward silence we had so much to say but didn't know where to begin,

_(this is going to be a very very different living style)_

**"Hun don't ya think ya pact enough"** Charlie said this while dragging by 4 suitcases**,"ha ha sorry Dad I tried to pack light but you cant blame me if I'm moving in I** **had to pack all my stuff"** I couldn't help but laugh

it was amusing watching Charlie carry the bags but after a little but of laughing I decided to help him,We got to the car and much to my extreme embarrassment It was the cruiser and why would he drive a cruiser? its because Charlie my poor father is Chief of police to the citizens of Forks,It was a long silent 2 hour drive to forks with small talk in between and I even tried to distract myself by looking out the window but decided it wasn't a good idea because I started feeling sick from all the green I saw.and opted for closing my eyes.

I guess I had fallen asleep at some point cause the next thing I know Charlie is telling me to get up I opened my eyes to see that yes we were indeed here _(wherever here is)_

As I get out of the car I listened to Charlie

**" all your stuff came in the other day and I haven't touched any of it I thought you might want to decide where it all will go so its up in your room,You remember** **where it is don't ya"?** he was on the porch by the time he had finished and was looking at me as he said this but I wasn't even paying attention I couldn't my mind was a total blank I was still standing by the car looking at the house.the sun was setting making it look like something out of a horror movie _(you know one where girls gets a new house,house has a crazy monster guy in it and kills said girl)_ yup it was the house and now any minet a guy with a huge knife is going to come and slit my throat.I was pulled out of my thoughts by Charlie **"Bella if you keep standing there your going to get sick now come on in"**I took small steps toward the house I was going to make it

as long as possible till i had to be in the house _( I mean come on if you were facing your doom would you want to hurry? see my point)_ when I did make it to the door I walked in and unsurprisingly it was the same way I left it years ago _(grrreat)_ **"you can go up to your room or if your hungry I can order A pizza or something"** I turned to look at Charlie who was coming down the stares "

**"no I think I'm just going to go ahead and go to sleep, you know jet lag and all"** I was obviously lieing but he didn't need to know that I even stifled a Yawn for extra measure

**"well OK then see ya in the mornin Hun"** he gave me an awkward one armed hug and I was off **"Night dad"** I yelled as I ran up the stares.

I walked to my room,it was on the second floor,down a long hallway and to the left,It was a big room but very old it still had the curtains that my mom had put up when I was a newborn ,all my stuff was in boxes piled on the right of the room and my suit cases were put along side the door _(I'm guessing they where to heavy_ for _Dad to carry all the into the room)_ I walked to the window and looked out,and for Miles and Miles all I saw was green but it wasn't that bad it was a forest that seemed to go on for miles and it the distance I saw the rest of the light from the sun and as it sunk behind the trees I felt it the pain I had been avoiding,all my problems came back at me faster that a needle on a sewing machine,I felt tears behind my eyes but refused to let them fall now was not the time I would cry later when charlie was asleep and no one could hear me_,(Then that's when I would cry)_

_**Crawled in to bed in some pale pink PJ's and slept and as i slept I cried,I cried for mom,for life,for me because This was really the beginning.**_


	4. Home & pictures

**Me again with another chapter (dundundun) ok I have been on a roll for a while now so I am not going to post any more chapters for a while (that means a couple hours) (how will you servive)**

**haha**

**anyways read and review (I'll higg you if you do )**

** Love DazzleMeRose**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Crawled in to bed in some pale pink PJ's and slept and as i slept I cried,I cried for mom,for life,for me because This was really the beginning_**.

* * *

I don't know how long I had slept but I knew one thing and that was _(food)_ I was in desperate need of food last time I had ate was yesterday morning,I got up and walked down the stares into the kitchen and saw a note on the table

_Bella,I have gone to work theres food in the kitchen and_

_your stuff is all in your room go ahead and get your self situated be back at 10_

_have a Great day_

_Love Charlie_

I through the note in the trash and made my self some breakfast,after I headed up to my room found some clothes and went to the bathroom it was connected to my room,it was painted in a bright Blue

with a small tub and shower I nice vanity mirror the light was way bright at first causing me to blink a couple times till i could see,grabbing my toiletries bag I took a much needed shower,I felt relaxed as the warm water ran over me and the smell of my organic shampoo and conditioner was a comforting welcome,I was feeling much better by the time I was done and hopped in to a pair of "_dollhouse"_ shorts and a green _C&C California jersey tank"_ with stars on it, slipped on a comfy pair of sandals and through my hair up in a messy bun and got to work,

I don't know how long it took me to clean but I made sure that every spiderweb,dust bunny,and any other little irks that where hiding it the room and bathroom after i was finished with that I took a small lunch break and got back to my room,

when I was done with the whole thing I smiled_ (now it feels more like home)_ My bad had been pushed so it was in the center of the room,my dresser by the bathroom door,my closet had head to toe mirrors on it, my bed spread was blood red with white pillows and scattered on my computer desk which was by the window was a laptop,and my I-home,On the wall to my right it was covered in a calloge of pictures of me and friends at fashion events,some of the pictures had me on the runway and some of me and friends laughing at a after party,on my other wall there was a couple posters of bands I liked,and on my bed side drawer sat a picture of me and my mom.

it was our last picture we had together we where not at a shoot or a party but at home in the picture Me and my mom are laying on her bed with our heads together we both are smiling both her and I were not wearing designer cloths in fact we were wearing tanks from "_target"_ we had been messing around that day,and decided to have a girls night we rented some old movies and stayed up all night watching and reciting lines from _"Breakfast at Tiffany's"_ and singing along to "_Chicago"._It was one of the best days I had ever had with her,

turning away from the picture and biteing back tears I decided to explore the house,

The House I lived in was old dating back to before the great depression,It was a faded off white color with many windows and 3 stories but the 3rd was actually an Attic,the in side had wooden Flores that were cold and the house never seemed to have warmth in it,Charlies room was down stares one of two that are located down there it was plain white walls a old quilt blanket and a vintage lamp,The living room wasn't much different only it had a brown colored couch,in the hallway was a picture of my mom and dad on there wedding day both smiling happily my mom looked beautiful and Charlie looked shockingly handsome and I also sadly realised that Charlie is still very much in love with mom _(I never thought how much it hurts him to know she is really gone this time)_ walking away I looked at other pictures of grandparents I never got to meet and family members that were dead and looking at all of I realised that Charlie was my last Blood relative after he is gone I would truly be alone in the world and this tidbit of information was most likely the scariest thing I could ever face.

Like Charlie said he was home at 10 I had made him dinner nothing big just a hamburger and a salad,he smiled and thanked me and got even happier when he realised it didn't taste like dirt,He was most likely expecting something mom used to make she was a horrid cook and often burnt things,after that he went to bed and told me that he had got me signed up for school here in Forks and that Monday i was to start so that left me with one day till I started my first day of school_,( and I do mean my first day of High School)_ I had attended school till I was 12 and it became to hard to travel and do school at the same time I was put in Home school not long after so I hadn't ever really been n school and I was surprisingly looking forward to it,

**Sunday flew by faster than I wanted it to,and Before I knew it I was fast asleep waiting for tomorrow to come for school to start. it was shall i saw Exciting**


	5. School & Glares

**First off I do not own Twilight or the people in it it belongs to Mrs.Meyer's**

**ok now that thats over with,I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter its was hard writing the first meeting and stuff and beside its still the beginning and I really really want to get to the middle of the story.**

**please read and review**

**Love DazzleMeRose**

**_Sunday flew by faster than I wanted it to,and Before I knew it I was fast asleep waiting for tomorrow to come for school to start. it was shall i saw Exciting_**

The sound of my alarm clock made me jump out of bed and wiTh the jumping came the fall which has left a nice Little purple bruise on my knee,

picking up the alarm I through it across the room causing the annoying ringing to die! (_I'm really not a morning person)_ sighing I walked over to my dresser grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to the shower after a nice warm shower I hopped out wrapping the towl around myself I went to my closet,

**"hmmm what to where"** I seriously had no Idea...After a couple of outfits I decided on A pair of faded grey jeans,an _"Red"_ thin cotten tank,and a _"Members only_ _BOMBER"_ jacket that was black

laying out my out fit I went in to the bathroom after blow drying my hair I curled it in to big curls,and pushed my bangs off to the side,For my makeup I went simple some _"sugar"_ pale pink lip gloss,"_Khole"_ black eyeliner,and some black _"Dior Show"_ mascara,once done with this I put on my cloths looking in the mirror I noticed I was missing something,running to my closet I grabbed a black and grey scarf with a fringe by _"old navy"_ wrapped it around my neck to let the fringes hang in to a point in front,I was ready slipping on some black flats I grabbed my _"Dooney & Bourke"_ purse and I was gone,

In the front yard sat a Deep blue 2007 Lexus ES 350,It was beautiful_ ( I loved nice cars)_ it was a gift from my mom for getting on the cover of "ELLE" ,hopping in I turned of Ipod and drove to school blasting _"AFI",_pulling up to the school was not what I expected it was not a big school in fact it was a bunch of trailers spread out,it was nothing like Highs schools on TV, _( I found this very depressing)_

I walked to what I was assuming the office ,opening the door was a woman in a brigth purple shirt,

**"I'm Isabella Swan,I'm new here"** When she looked at me she just kept staring,and staring**,"Um Miss are you all right"** I asked she blinked as if coming out of a trance **"Oh dear I am very sorry how rude of me,here this is a map of the school and this is a slip the you need to have signed by all your teachers and when** **through with that you need to bring it back to me at the end or the day"**she was looking at me with this cricked smile and her glasses made her look intense _(she_ _is kinda scary)_ **"got it sweaty"?** **,"Yes,I got it see you later then" bye"** I all but ran from the office once I got back to my car I drove around till I found a Big white sign that said **"student parking"** pulling in I noticed my car was the nicest the only other vehicle that was nice was a shiny Volvo at the end of a line of old cars, _(I_ _wonder who owns it)_ I got out of the car and followed the map _(which was lousy)_ i found my first class no problem and as I sat down I hopped the rest of the day would be just as easy.

By the time lunch came I was all ready being talked to by a girl (who's name I have already forgot),she prattled on about different things,like cloths _(which where not_ _even in style anymore)_ and makeup _(that made girls skin look horrible)_ and then she would tell me the latest gossip (_which I didn't care for, I mean look I'm new I don't_ _want to know what Zack and Tina did last Friday,(who are they anyways)?)_ as I sat there a boy with greasy hair and bad skin came up to me **"Hi,I'm Erik Yorkie** **you must be Isabella Swan."**_ (of coarse people would know me I mean no one loves gossip like a little town(I can hear it now Long lost daughter of Charlie finally home_ at last) _(yea this just really ruined my day)_** "yes I am and please call me Bella"** I stuck my hand out to shake his and smiled _(I seem to do this a lot these days_**_)_ "So your from California Right"?** he had this look that said he knew I was from there but yet he was asking anyway**"Yea,Nice and sunny California"**

**"You don't look very tan"** _(thanks for pointing that out Capetian obvious)_ **"My mom was part albino"** I was using sarcasm but it didn't look like he got it "**oh ha ha** "_ (yea he really didn't get it looks like rain and sarcasm don't mix)_ a couple months of this and I'll will have forgotten how to use it**."well if you ever need help please** **ask"** _( he was for sure the overly helpful type)"_all right thank you" I gave a little wave and sat back down in my seat and continued to listen to _(whats is her name)_ talk about things I didn't care for.

It was then as I was poking my lunch_ (I swear it is alive there is no way this was real food)_ that I saw them they were siting at the far end of the room far away from every one El's they where all beautiful in a weird spooky kinda way and it was as if the air around them was old as if they had lived a hundred lives and still found life boring. I couldn't decide who was prettier out of the two girls maybe the Platinum blond,that had a wonderful air about her or was it the Black cropped hair girl that reminded me of a pixie,and then the boys out of the three of them it was undeniably hard they where all handsome.the big one reminded me of a bear,and then the blond reminded me of a guy you'd see in an old western film where he comes and sweeps Lilly Lou off her feet,but as I looked I found the more boyish one the best looking he had wonderful bronze hair, that looked as if he had just woken up but yea it was still perfect**"who's he"**I asked ?? Jessica_ (a perfectly normal_ _common name )_as I said this to her His eyes shut up towards mine and I looked down right away with a blush staining my cheeks his**"ha ha that's Edward Cullen and** **brothers Jasper and Emmet ,the two girls are Alice and Rosalie,Rosalie and the blond Jasper are twins there last names are Hale and the others are the Cullen's** **they are new here by 3 years**_ (I felt a sudden connection with them for they two where new but had yet to be accepted)_ as me and Jessica where talking about them_ (or her telling me there story)_ a girl named Lauren jumped in **"Oh don't waste your time with any of them,apparently none of them date"**by the way she spat the words **"don't date "** I wanted to ask how many times she had been rejected by them_ (but i didn't)_ through lunch I kept looking at them or _"Him"_ more like it at for some reason I had this feeling that he had heard every word that was exchanged between us.

when the bell rang I walked to my 6Th period class **"Biology"** The only one in there was Edward and the teacher.after taking the only available seat _(which of coarse_ _was right next to Edward)_ I looked at him from the corner of my eye only to immediately move my eyes away he was glaring at me _(what the hell did I do)?_ it seemed as if he was fighting something like he was starving,maybe it was the weather that was making me think like this but it looked like i was a meal to him _( and not in_ _the good way but a bad way)_when the bell rung telling us class was over Edward was out the door faster then I blink.Mike Newton a good looking boy that I had meet earlier came up to me and proved that I was in fact not imagining Edward wanting to kill me **"Wow Bella what did you do to Cullen steal his eraser"?** I laughed at his comments **"I don't know maybe he was,I don't know sick"?** I left after that and I finished the rest of the day in a fast motion,as I was entering the office to return the paper to the lady from his morning but in side there was Edward and he was having _(from the looks of it )_ a very intense argument "**There is no** **other class I can be changed to"**He was talking about 6Th period_ (it couldn't possible be because of me ...could it)_I didn't get to dwell on these thoughts long for a student walked in casing a cold breeze to go by me then to Edward ...He stiffened up and turned in a flash around and faced me The once beautiful eyes where now a fierce black that caused me to shrink into the wall and cringe_ (he has one hell of a glare)_ **"Never mind I see now that there is nothing that can be done,good-day"** and wiTh that he left them room again at an amazing pace _(maybe he is a super hero you know like that one that has the super fast powers)_ I gave the paper to the lady **"How was your first day Bella"?** she asked **"Oh um it was great"** I don't think she believed me but I didn't stay long enough to find out.

Once I got hime I went to the kitchen made some dinner did my homewrok and decided to sleep.

**_Unlike today when I had been excited for school,I was suddenly not excited at all for tomorrow to come._**


	6. Walks & Nightmares

_**Ok this chapter isnt going to be amazing but your going to have to deal with it,this is just a small day for Bella,in the next chapter i'm having the first official meeting of Bella and Edward (woot)!**_

**_so please read and review in my next chapter I am allso going to have a thank you at the end of the chapter to all the people who have reviewd my story so far _**

**_enjoy_**

**_Love dazzleMeRose_**

__

**_Unlike today when I had been excited for school,I was suddenly not excited at all for tomorrow to come._**

The next Day when I had gotten up and went to school Edward wasn't there.

and he wasn't there Wensday,

Thursday

or saturday

,nor the week after

,so here I was on a perfectly good Saturday inside,thinking as to why he wasn't there _(is it me)_ these thoughts I had kept having.was it me? it cant be because of me, its not like I did anything,all I did was go to school and sit next to him, and last time I checked that was legal so it just couldn't possibly be me! _(right?)_ so much for self confidants I sighed as I roled on to my stomach and stared out the window it wasn't raining_ (which is rare)_ I looked out the window again and all I saw was trees, and trees and.. _(Oh look trees)_ getting up I decided to go for a walk, going to my closet I grabbed a coat and some old shoes,heading out the front door, was a great feeling, I mean for the past two weeks iv been school,home,school,home.

I needed this time out,when i lived in Cali,I used to walk around all the time,I suddenly realised how much I missed it there,the bright hot sun that everywhere it hit had the promise of warmth,and the crowds of people,the honking of horns from the cars on the freeway.I missed it everything about it,I missed mom and her smile,the perfume she whore no matter the occasion.it was a sweat smell that reminded me of the sun and ocean,it made me smile every time I would smell it.I remember one time I had asked her about it and all she said was.

_**"Bella dear,people in these times don't smile enough,and one thing that always makes me smile is a great welcoming smell,my mother all ways smelled like a** **garden,and you have a smell to so you see having a particular smell is important.because then the people around you will always know your coming."** she had smiled and ruffled my hair and left for a party.I was only eight at that time._

I smiled as I remembered the memory,she was always saying weird things like that,making up her own motos,and always had the same smile plastered on her face her eyes always shining,it was like looking into the sky they where such bright blue..Growing up I had compared myself to her many times,I used to think we didn't look anything alike,and I still believe that,I have deep brown hair that was pin straight,(thick),I was pale,with Odd brown colored eyes,I wasn't tall,but a little above average,and I was thin obviously I had never played any spots and I looked soft... like the littlest thing could break me.

**...**

**,...**

**...**

I don't know how long I had been walking but it was dark by the time I had realised anything I was so lost in my think..looking around i also realised that i had somehow ended up at home again.going inside I started on making Charlie dinner,when he came home we had small talk _(like we had had every night for the past_ two _weeks)_ and then I headed up to bed while he headed into the living room to watch sports.going over to my desk,I noticed I had finished my home work and wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow,I tried sitting but it didn't work it was still to early to go to bed and I it was to late to go out (not that I had any where to go anyway) after a while i decided on reading a book,picking one out I made myself comfy and read,and at some point I feel asleep.

_**"I was in the woods,where? I wasn't sure but it was dark I could barley see anything in front me,"hello is anyone there"? I yelled...and no one answered,turning I walked and walked .I was scared of something I don't know what but I was really truly frightened,"Bella!" startled I turned and in front of me was Edward "what are you doing here?.it isn't safe you must go,hurry" he was talking so fast it was hard to keep up,"why whats not safe,How did I get here,I don't understand." I was yelling at this point I don't get it what was out there that was so dangerous I had to hurry to get away? "Listen Bella! you must go run! if you don't hurry you will be killed" he was frantic.yelling "whats coming? what is it whats going to get me"I wasn't going to leave till I knew..,...he was going to say something but there was a rustle from the bush by me. he was yelling saying things I couldn't hear,I under some other control walked toward the sound.and out of nowhere a huge dog jumped at me I screamed the only thing I could** "EDWARD"!!_

Startled I jumped out of bed,the book falling to the floor with a loud _"clunk",_trying to control my breathing I looked at the clock,**2:46** in big red letters flashed at me,and I layed back down_,"what a weird dream"_ I said out loud. I was staring at the ceiling thinking it over.when I got the sudden feeling I wasn't alone in my room sitting up I looked around,there was nothing ,no one I was alone,laying down again I feel asleep,

_Not knowing that in the corner of me room,where no light was touching,a pair of butterscotch eyes where looking at me,watching me.and just as fast as they where there,they where gone._


	7. snow & him

**_OK this chapter is a little longer then normal I think the next chapter is going to be out around tomorrow or Wednesday the latest._**

**_I want to thank the _**f**allowing_ people for the reviews so far:_**

DazzledFluffyKoi - Thank you so much for being my first Reviewer and also being so patient with my writing style

Just-Peechy - Thank you for the nice comment on the story and I will update as fast as I can

commandor jas- thank you for exceptingmy randomness and all that comes with reading my story.

studygirl17 - Thank you for reading my story and reviewing keep them coming

**These are all the reviews I have resieved so far and while I appreciate them so much I would love to have more (they feed me ideas ) believe it or not I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please continue to read my story **

** Love DazzleMeRose**

_ALL SO I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT i DID USE SOME WORD FROM HE BOOK IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THEY BELONG TO Mrs.Meyer NOT ME_

**_Not knowing that in the corner of me room,where no light was touching,a pair of butterscotch eyes where looking at me,watching me.and just as fast as they where there,they where gone._**

Monday morning came faster then I wanted it to,due to my lack of sleep from unexplained Dreams/nightmares I wasn't exactly what you could call _"happy"._

After taking a short shower I headed to my beloved closet deciding on a,pair of _"Guess"_ jeans,a black shirt,my "_Banana Republic"_ plaid coat,I topped off the out fit with a pair of _"Sam Edelman"_peep-toe leather boots,my make up eyeliner,mascara,and some lip gloss,hair pulled back into a simple bun with peaces of hair surrounding my face and _"tada"_ finished grabbing by bag I left the house.

Pulling into school was like pulling into to hell _(your never ready for it_),I was a Little early so I decided to sit on a bench outside _(it wasn't raining...yet)_I started to doodle on my notebook I was pulled out of this _(excitement)_ by my favorite little puppy...(_aka Mike N)**"**_**Hey Bella what are you up to"?** No matter how many times I looked at him I saw a puppy**"Nothing really how bout you"?** I was going to end this conversation if it was the last thing I do**"Same just walking around before** **school starts.how was your weekend"** it didn't seem like this was going to end very quickly **"Oh it was OK I read and finished up the report that's due for History."** by the face he made when I said _"report"_ he didn't do it **"report OH DANG I totally forgot about it!,shoot I got to go Bella see ya around" **_(not if I can_ _help it)_ I waved back at him as he left.and just as I was going to finish up my doodling the bell rang singling time for Hell_ (I mean school),_

The rest of the morning finished the same way people would talk I would reply back in a a nice way they would make more questions I would answer _(so freaking_ _repetitive)_ but it all got even Better _(hint the sarcasm)_ when it started to snow! Mike and Jessica where walking with me to the lunch room,but when we had opened the door to go out sideit was snowing _(oh joy)_ and while every one Else's reaction was of pure joy... mine was simple,

**"Eww"**I said as I watched a group of students run out into it**."You don't like snow Bella"?** it was Mike who asked me this _(of course)_ **"well I've never actually seen it** **before"** it was true I had never seen it in real life **" Are you serious you have never seen snow before"**he was looking at me like I was crazy so what not every one has seen snow _(like people who live in Africa or Hawaii)_ **"Well I have on TV and stuff,but I thought it was supposed to fall with each one havinga meaning? these just look like the ends of Que tips"** he laughed when I said this till he realised I wasn't joking then he quickly made up a story say he had some where to be_ (but as he said this he was making a snow ball)_ and that's how our day had been nothing truly interesting.

But that all changed how ever when it was lunch time,for you see a certain some one who had been gone _(some where)_ was now here, and he was with his family Edward that is,him and his brothers and sisters looked like something strait out of a commercial all happy and laughing the boys had snow/wet hair and where leaning towards the girls shaking there heads and the girls were shrieking it was more beautiful than it should have been.I was looking at my lunch tray when Jessica brought me out of my thoughts **"Edward Cullen is staring at you"** she was whispering this to me **" does he look mad"?** because last time I had checked he looked as if he wanted to eat me**"No,why do you say that?"** ..** "just checking ,I don't think he likes me very much"** it was true in fact I think he hated me and wished I would shrivel up like a raisin and die. _(or at least that's what I think)_ **"OH,well he doesn't like many people Bella,don't let him get to you"** and that was the end of our conversation but for some stupid reason I didn't want him to hate me I mean a lot of people don't like me and I am normally OK with that but something about _(him)_ made me want him to like me _(this was truly becoming a pain)_.lunch ended and I walked with Jess and Mike to Biology But when Mike started making snow balls and kept getting hit I decided to leave **"Um,look Mike you seem to be a pretty popular target with the snow so I'm going to go ahead,because I** **really like being dry so see ya in class","Uh Huh sure Bella,Later"** I don't think he paid much attention to me because he was making yet again another snow ball and was staring at Eric Yorkie who had through the snowball at his back a couple minuets ago.

Walking into Biology I took notice of some very important things: 1. I was early,2. There where barly any students in the class and last but not least Edward Cullen was allready here _(grrreat)_I walked shakelyto my seat and sat down I was trying to distract myself however when he spoke,

**"Hello,"** said a quiet musical voice. I looked up stunned that he was speaking to me,He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed,but his chair was angled toward me.His hair was dripping was,disheveled-even so he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel.His dazzling face was friendly,open,a slight smile on his flawless face_,(it amazed me how it took hours for the best stylist to get this look and all he did was play in snow)_ but one thing was off his eyes were careful. **"My name is Edward Cullen,"** he continued. **"I didn't have a Chance to introduce myself last time,you must be Bella Swan."**

_(HOLD up rewind)_"Bella?" I was most positivly sure I had not told him I like to be called Bella!

My mind was on overdrive,Had I made up the whole thing? he was being so nice now.I had to speak he was waiting,But I couldn't get the words out. **"How do you** **know my name?** I said -he laughed a soft wonderful laugh, _(snap out of it Bella! this guy was glaring at you last time you saw him)_ **"Oh,I think everyone knows who** **you are,the whole towns been waiting for you to arrive"** I grimaced of coarse it was that _(its not like he has magical mind reading powers)_ **"No,I mean how did you** **know I liked to be called Bella?"** He had this confused look on his face **"Do you prefer Isabella?"**

**"No I like Bella",**I said, I cant believe this he is really confusing me_(maybe hes Bi-polor)_ **"Oh"**he said droping the subject

thankfully Mr.Banner started class at that same time, I barley listened as he prattled on about our lab for today it was something that involved your partner and doi _-(wait partner)_ oh great this is just great now I do actually have to talk with him _(fate is evil)_ luckily something where on my side the lab we where doing was one I had already done before so me and Edward finished very quickly _(it seems he had also done it before)_ sadly though this meant more talk time **"So do you like the** **snow"** he was facing me again **"No, not really its gross"** I had no clue what was wrong with me why was I telling him this? **"Oh really how odd I don't think I have** **ever heard of someone not liking snow before". "well there's a first for everything."** I said in reply.

**"So how do you like Forks so far?"** **"Its ok,I guess I don't like rain and its really a small town but beside this its all right"**I was lookingat him taking quick glances at him every now and then** "Forks must be a difficult place to live.then"**.- **"not really but I deal".-** **"Bella,why did you move here if you don't like it here** **why move here?"** This was one question no one had asked and I didn't think anyone would ever ask _(leave it to him to be the one)_ **"I didn't want to move here I had** **no more family left so here is where I was sent to"** I looked down. **"OH,well i'm sorry Bella please forgive me"** he had this sad face on it reminded me of a puppy I couldn't help but laugh **"your forgiven,but does this mean we are at least friends?"** I was being serious I wanted to be his friend no matter what **"friends?"** he Had this cautious look as he said the word letting it roll of his tung** "sure we can be friends,but you shouldn't be my friend I'm dangerous"** I knew that he wasn't joking but I didn't care either **" And I'm OK with that"** I smiled at him and the bell rang meaning the end of class as Bent down to get my things " **Bella"** I turned to Edward as he called me **"yes,?"** **"I meant it when i said,we shouldn't be friends you should really stay away from me"** **"And I meant it when I** **said lets be friends"** I grabbed my things and left yelling bye over my shoulder as I went.

So today didnt go exactly as I had planned,but I was perfectly ok with that.


	8. Oh Brother & Sisters

**_So today didn't go exactly as I had planned,but I was perfectly ok with that._**

It had been 3 days since Edward had decided to speak with me,and we had become good Friends in this little amount of time.Today he was letting me meet his brothers and sisters for the first time we where meeting at the Pier in Seattle,I was in my own car, Edward didn't want me to drive but I said my car was very capable of driving its self places, (plus I liked driving fast) I'm blasting some Techno music that a friend had given me after a Fashion show once it was interesting and had a wonderful beat that made me want to dance.My outfit for today was a favorite of mine a pair of black "spandex" leggings with a "BCX" half sleeve sweater dress that was gray,on my feet I wore black "G-star" platform shoes my hair was curled into big waves and I had on some brown eyeshadow with eyeliner and mascara.

I bopped my head to the music as I pulled in to the parking lot of the Pier,I sat for a minute looking around for the Cullen's,I was so lost in looking for them I about had a heart attack when someone tapped on my window "AWww" My scream was loud in my ears as I flashed my eyes in the direction of the window Edward was outside it... laughing,Getting out of the car I glared at him "I'm glad you find my my being scared so amusing" I crossed my arms over my chest and continued my glare "Ha Ha Bella you should have seen your face it was hilarious" he continued to let out a small laugh but stopped when My glare intensified "I'm sorry Bella I really didn't mean to scare you" "I dont think I can forgive you Edward,I'm pretty sure you knocked about ten years of my life out of me when you did that" I felt a small smile start to lift the corners of my mouth "Bella I am truly and deeply sorry for knocking years off you" he was making fun of me and he as was I ,was trying to fight back a smile "well your forgiven,this time" I laughed at the end of it and soon he joined in to, "Edward I think this is enough of this,Let me meet your siblings now" I was all but jumping up and down now I was really looking forward to it "Yea yea, come on then I don't think Alice can take the excitementt much longer" as he said this he put his hand on my back and guided me toward the Pier.

When we were in front of them,I was put into a small shock that of the same as I had when I first meet Edward,they are beautiful far away but when your this close its almost unbearable,"Bella,This is my sister Rosalie" I smiled at her and she smiled back "this is Emmet my brother" He gave a small wave and looking at him I realised he was like a teddy bear a really really big teddy bear but one none the less "My other Brother Jasper" He smiled and I did the same "and this is Alice my other sister" she was jumping up and down basically when we finally got to her "every one this is Bella" I hadn't even had time to say hi when Alice grabbed me and pulled me into a small hug and gave me a kiss a on the cheek and then happily skipped back to where she had been standing by Jasper,

for what seemed like forever no one spoke and I ended up laughing "Hello everyone its really nice to finally meet you" It was true it seemed like I had been waiting forever for this moment " Well what shall we do?" I was curious as to what we were going to do Edward hadn't said much the other day when I asked "well I thought we would walk around and then get some ice cream later" I looked at Edward as he said this, it sounded like fun and I let them know "Oh sounds great ,well lets get walking" I smiled as we all begin walking It wasnt long till we had started talking "Bella, are those "G-star" hills your wearing?" I looked at Rosalie stunned as she had guessed it right "yes,they are" "they are really cute,I have a pair in Burnt red" she was definitly the shoe girl "Thanks, its really good to know that someone has a sence of fashion after all" she laughed when I said this, "OH but Bella you have to see our closets we have so many designer cloths its insane" I turned to Alice as she enterd our conversation "You girls have enough items of clothing to clothe the whole world" Alice and Rosalie glared at Emmet as he said that " OK I get it cloths are important" he held up his hands in defeat, we all laughed at him "So Jasper do you like to read?" I was trying to get to know them and what a better way then ask questions? "Does he like it I swer that boy was born with a book attached to his face" It was Rosalie who had said this "Well Bella before we were so rudely interupted" he shoot Rose an annoyed look"Yes I do like to read,do you have a favorite?" he was facing me and once again I pictured him in a cowboy hat "well I have favorites if that's what you mean but I'm really into the works of Charles Dickens at the moment" "really he is an amazing writer thats for sure,I'll have to let you see my library sometime" "that would be great" he was definetly the intellectual one I could see us having very many conversations on books in the future.

We had opted out ice cream for coffee later , well I had coffee they all claimed that they were not thirsty or hungry in the least,

I sat next to Edward with Rose,Emmet,Jasper and Alice across from us,we had had a great time so far,and I was really happy to be having this chance to meet all of them" Bella You look like someone I have seen before" I looked at Alice "what do you mean I am most positive we have never meet before today and I have never seen you outside of school before today either" Alice turned to Rose"Doesn't she look like that Girl out of the magazine the other day." she was asking Rose this question and I palled when they said Magazine ,so you see I didn't really want anyone to know about me being famous and all that was always such a hassle plus it was harder to make friends or at least real friends when they found out,"Yea your right Alice but I'm not sure exactly I cant remember the picture that well" Alice had hopped out of the seat "Hold on I'll be right back" she ran over to a little booth across from the coffee shop and when she came back she had an "ELLE" magazine in her hands "see you look exactly like this girl here" she held up the picture and every one had a small gasp,the picture she was holding up was of me it was an add I had done for "Armani" back in April I hadn't been notified that it was already published or I would have exspected this maybe a little better "Bella that girl could be your twin" it was Edward who had said this and I felt guilty for not saying anything yet so I decided to be honest "Alright i'm sorry every one that is me in the picture my Name is Isabella Marie Swan but to the fashion world I am Isabella Autemner" by the way Rose and Alices eyes got big they know who I was even the guys had some sort of knowing as to who I was "My mother was world renowned Super Model Rane' Autemner" It was silent for a while till a loud squeel was let out by Alice and Rose "Are you serious I knew you looked familiar the first day of school but I couldn't picture it,I cant believe myself, I once saw you in London when you where part of the Catwalk for "Prada"." as soon as she stopped Emmet spoke "Oh wow you also modeled for "Victorias Secret" I saw that show to Your where Hot" Edward and Rose both hit him and he just left he chuckled "But dont worry your not my type" I laughed and then Jasper spoke "Your also a Model for "Eco-Fashion" I read your article in "Earth" magazine" I nodded my head toward him "I seriously had no idea Bella when where you gong to tell me?" I looked at Edward as he asked " To be honest Edward I wasnt ever really planning to tell anyone" What why not?" "Its not really somthing to brag about plus in a little town it would only be a hassle,Thats why none of you can tell anyone about this I dont care if you tell your parents because from what Edward has told me they seem like great people but no one els after that" they all Looked at me with understanding "Dont worry Bella your secret is safe wihtus" I smiled at Edward as he said this but turned when Emmet begine to speek "Yea Bella,we are really good at keeping secrets," It was like an inside joke that wasnt alloud to know because every one smiled and tried not to laugh when he said that..

For the rest of the day they asked me questions about my life and we leaned that Rose and Alice had been to many of my shows,Jasper had ready many of my articles and Edward said he had once seen a comment of my car in a "car' magazne We laughed for hours and I really enjoyd it it was a day not to be forgottne .

I waved by to every one as they left it was now only me and Edward "Thanks Edward for letting me meet your family they are great" "No problem Bella But just keep in mind that its in your-" I stoped him "Best intrest to not be my friend because I am very dangerous" I smiled as I finished his sentence he didn't though "Bella must you be so stubborn?" "why yes,Yes I do have to be stubborn" I laughed at the face he made "I know Edward you remind me every day that your dangerous,but like I have told you before I-"he stoped me this time "Don't care if your dangerous I want to be your friend "as he finished my sentence I laughed "yes Edward, and I mean it just as you mean what you say" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair reminding me of a "garner Frusae" commercial ""well Bell you should get going Its late and I really dont want your dad arresting me for keeping you out long" I laughed "I doubt he would do that Edward but your right it is late see you Monday,Goodnight Edward" I got in the car and started it and gave a last wave to him before I speed off,

thoughts plagued me through the ride home ,I mean I'm having such a great time with Edward but it felt as if he was keeping something from me something big and not just him but his brothers and sisters it was like they all had this huge secret,and how they acted it was odd they didn't realise it but sometimes one of them would move really fast almost to fast for me to see and all so they would move there lips it was almost not noticeable but it was like they where talking but it was to low for me to hear How do you explain that? I pulled in to the drive way and went inside I got ready for bed in a daze not even paying attention to anything my last thoughts as I drifted to leep were No matter what the Cullen's were I didn't care but I was still going to find out what they are no matter what.

andandadnadnadnadnyesyesyesyesnononononhihihihihhihihgiberishgiberishgibersihcnefuiefnueffhufhrufhurhfbchjdcbhfndnjnjnjcndjncjuhneufheiuuewueuiufdnheudhu

**_hey The authors notes are no going to be at the end of my chapters ._**

**_OK i got a lot of comments on how_used the same set up for Edward and Bella to meet But i want to let you all know that that's how it had to be I am most positive it will not happen againthroughout the chapter because while Twilight Belongs to Mrs,Meyer this version belongs to me. thank for your notice though I took it into thought :)**

**I hope you all like this chapter It was a little weird to writ but i got through it with your help of coarse please continue to support me by reviewing and reading **

**thank you all for the help **

**Love DazzleMeRose**


	9. Legends and VeraWang

Edward said he had "Camping" to do and wouldn't be back till Monday when school started, so sun day I spent bored sitting on my bed completely bored.

**"Ughhh ,I need somthing to do!"**

I shouted though I knew no one heard me,because I was alone in a house in the middle of nowhere without Edward,sighing I was pulled out of my thoughts by my cell going off

**"Hello"**

**"Bella,its Jackie How you been Hun?"** Jackie was my manager and was at fault for getting me where I was today if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have ever steped into the fashion world

**"Jackie,Oh i'v been great missing you terribly though"**

**"Well sweaty You will be seeing me very soon"**

**"What do you mean soon,what do you have up your sleeve Jackie that I don't know?"** I was extremely curious as to what it was.

**"Bella this Wednesday you are going to walk the runway for "Vera Wang" as the top model"**

I was silent for a long time and then I screamed

**"Are you serious I cant believe it top model?"** I had modeled for_ "Vera Wang" _before but I was very young and To be a top model was a honor .

**"Yes Bella you need to meet me in Seattle Wednesday at 5:00 that show starts at 9:00,its going to be on the Pier so be there"**

**"Dont worry Jackie I will and thanks so much I dont know what I would do without you"**

**"Ok Bella see you then,Chou"**

I sat there listening to the beep as she hung up and then a second later I was jumping and screaming I cant believe top model _"Vera Wang"_ it was perfect.

Sadly I was bored yet again looking around the room I decided I would go to the Library,heading up stars I slipt on a pare of _"Gap Jeans"_ and a _"Victoria's secret "_ hoodie heading out the door I hoped in the car and drove .

Pulling up to_ Forks Libray_ was sad it was a tiny building that was a fading grey color,

inside...

was even worse there was a old woman as was sitting at a desk reading a romance novel,there was about four shelves in the whole building,I decided to go the back and look there first,

In the back I found an interesting collection of books from old to some Farly new I was browsing when I noticed a door with a little window on it,curiosity getting the best of me I walked over and peered in ,inside there were many books and all of them seemed to be old,but out off all the books there was one that caught my eye in fading letters was the title _"Quilete Tribe Legends"_ I remember a couple weeks ago a friend of Dad,named Billy and his son came over he had mentioned something about there tribes legends and how some of them where scary,And I suddenly felt like a good scare would make me feel better one thing was stopping me and that was the big red sign that said "Do not Enter" it was glowing with its point and meant big trouble for whoever didn't listen,good thing I didn't care

Looking around I mad sure the Old lady wasn't looking opening the door I slipt in and looked it, picking up the book and leaned against the wall so no one would see me,the book was old leather that was brown and the pages were stiff obviously it hadn't been read in a long long time ,opening the book I skimmed the first couple pages but one made me stop and look "The Cold Ones" was painted in elegant script something about it mad me want know it was something important so I started reading,it didn't take long for me to figure out what the _"Cold Ones"_ are and that was Vampires apparently a woman and man had showed some odd hundred year ago and killed people of the village and yadadada I wa so in tune with the reading I jumped when someone knocked on the door,slipping the book into by bad I looked around the small office to see that there was an emergency exit _(perfect)_ acting quickly I ran to the door and closed just as the old woman opened the locked door of the office running to me car I hoped in and drove. After a couple miles I pulled over and started reading again it told the legend of the woman and her mate how they killed and in turn the wolves of the tribe turned the leaders into werewolves and so on, it got allot more interesting however when it said one name and that was _"Cullen"_ it mentioned that a couple years later a man by the name of Carlisle came to the town looking for a place to live the wolves thinking h was bad wanted to attack however **_he_** was not bad he claimed to be Vegetarian only drank the blood of animals, the Leaders made a deal with him saying that he could not come onto there land and they would not hurt them but if one of the vampires were to kill or change a human the treaty would be broke and a war would start. it also gave a list of how to tel the difference between a human drinker and an animal drinker it was there eyes red equals bad and any other color is bad also.

I sat there for a long time staring at the rain as it hit the window of my car, not fully aware what was going on outside,I couldn't believe it I finally found out what the secret the Cullens had they were Vampires good ones but still they are the living dead and oddly I was OK with it I mean they didn't ask to be that way they where changed into it how or why I don't know but it seemed to me that they just want to live to to be happy and be as Normal as possible

Driving home I thought even more of it I decided I wouldn't tell Edward what I knew he was or what his family was I would not tell a single soul no matter what I went to bed thinking of this.

_My dreams however were plagued with the images of Life,Blood,Edward,and Vampires._

**_Hey every one I am so sorry it tok me a while to get this chapter out I was very busy these past couple days and have had a hard time getting time to do this,I am also very sorry that it is so short,I am going to try to make the next chapter longer,and it should be out by thursday hopefuly befor that._**

**_Now this chapter is a little weird and I just want to clear up the fact the Bella does now know that the Cullens are Vempires._**

**_I am loving all the reviews I have been getting please keep it up _**

**_ Love DazzleMeRose_**


	10. Evil Pixie & Googleing

I didn't go to school Monday or Tuesday, because I had rehearsal for the show Wednesday.I spent the last two days walking in deadly heels and odd dresses because I was the top model I had more steps to learn it was sorta like learning a dance there was going to be music so your steps had top be on beat and your turns sharp.I had just got home from the last rehearsal the dress rehearsal that's when they did our hair to it was pain full_ (that was for sure)_ so coming home I was planing to just walk in and go to sleep so when I opened the door and found Alice in my living room talking with Charlie you could guess I was A Little confused.

**"Dad,Alice? what are you doing here?"**

**"Bella Hun Alice came by to bring your homework that you have missed isnt that nice of her."** My dad had this face that looked like he had a crush ONE thing is she was younger than him_ (well actually older)_

**"Oh wow thanks Alice"**

**"Well I'll leave so you girls can have some privacy,goodnight Bells"**

**"Goodnight Mr.Swan"** Alice was looking way to friendly she had him wrapped around her finger_,(the little pixie)_

as soon as he was gone she flung her face to me and had a glare that was like facing the door to hell

**"Bella Swan do you know how long I have been trying to get a hold of you?and my brother is going crazy he thought you where dieing since you have been gone** **these past couple days from school,but obviously you are in perfect health so where have you been?Huh?"** she said all this in a blur I wasn't sure what to say first so I decided to get it out,

**"I got I show tomorrow night in Seattle for**_ "Vera Wang"_ **I get to be the top model so I've been rehearsing every night this week"** watching Alice process this information was quite amusing she went to blank to happy to plain out giddy in a matter of words.

**"Bella Oh my gosh,I had no clue congratulations".** she was coming to give me a hug but then she stoped and got this accusing look on her face

**"So when where you planing to tell us Bella? Hmmmm,You know me and Rose would LOVEEEE to go"** the way she dragged out the words was quite scary.

reaching for my purse I pulled out tickets for the show and flashed them in her face,

**"Funny you say that cause I just so happen to have tickets right here in my hand"** I had a smirk on my face as I said it and she took the tickets and then screamed.

**"Oh my gosh I love you Bella I cant wait I will so be there!!,to bad the boys cant go they are going camping **(_I think she means feeding but since she doesn't know I know I just smiled)_

**"Oh well that's OK you girls enjoy your selves but I wont get to see you after I have to leave as soon as its over to the after party and then I'll be going home"** It sucked really I was wanting to see Edward very badly and I couldn't find out why.

**"Well Bella I am really happy for you and Rose will go crazy when she See's these,but I have to go girl its late."** as she was saying this we started walking towards the front door.

**"Well I'll see you tomorrow and just in case I don't get to see you before the show good luck"** she gave me a small hug and then left.

**"Bye bye Alice and your welcome"** I waved as she drove off and then closed the door.

heading up to my room I got ready for bed,sadly I couldn't get to sleep after trying 50 times I eventually got sick of it sitting up I looked for something to make me tired My eyes fell on my laptop getting up I crossed my room the floor creaking as I went and sat down at the desk turning it on I went to_ "google"_ I typed in Vampires and all I got from there was the normal legends like Stake through the heart,killed by sunlight and holy water put garlic outside your window and yadayada after finding nothing I decided to try a new word_,"leaders of the Quiellet tribe"_ I typed out,it gave me a list of leaders and there life stories clicking one It said he had a journal in which he wrote about the things of his people AKA the legends He believed that every one of them was real and that his most believed one was the one about the _"Cold Ones",_after getting tired of the bright light I decided to go to bed,my mind however had other planes,

So This leader had actually meet the Cullens or at least one of them a long time ago and put them in his journal,this meant that so far I had more than enough proof that they where indeed Vampires but how to tell them In knew that was the fun part cause if I was correct they would try to say I was crazy and prove me wrong and honestly I didn't want to end up in the nuthouse,I thought for a long time that night till I couldn't take it anymore and my eyes closed for a much needed sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Hey again so I got a chapter out a lil earlier than planned but I needed this out befor I could get the next one out witch is one of the big chapies yet (woot)**

**haha any way I have gotten even more reviews and I am so thankfull all of you keep it up!**

**well I hope you like it waqs extreamly short but enjoy**

**love DazzleMeRose**


	11. Show & Steps

Wednesday came fast and hard when my alarm got me up I hoped up and got to the shower after being sure I was squeaky clean I walked around to my room and grabbed a pair of slim jeans that where hot pink and put on a black shirt with "P!ink" on it and slipped on my vanes that where Black,my hair was left up in a sloppy hair do and no make up,I headed to my closet and grabbed a _"VS"_ super bag and started to put my things in it for the after party after looking around I decided on an outfit and there was no need for makeup cause I was going to keep what ever they makeup and hair decided on, heading to the car I said bye to Charlie and he wished me luck hoping into the car I blasted some good music through he speakers singing along I headed towards Seattle.

Pulling into the structure was harder than I wanted it to be there was Paparazzi everywhere I put on my best smile and got out I was being escorted by a body guard down the carpet and hurried inside once in there it started,I ate some small bits of food here and there and we did 3 more rehearsals and then it was time to get ready,The first thing that happened was my Hair They took my long hair and put it in dreadlocks fashion,they where medium sized and looked really cool once done there was midnight blue string twisted in to some of them so it looked very "out of this world" but it still held elegance to it,my make up was done in a variety of dark colors,and Electric Blur was applied first followed by some shimmer shimmer black and a little bit of purple glitter and tapped onto it the put heavy eyeliner on and mixed the purple in it with the glitter after that they applied some fake Eyelashes that made my eyes look more dollish,and that was followed by lipstick done in a pale pink with a tad bit red hint to it after all this was done my makeup to be honest looked stunning I was the only one who had this look all the other girls had there hair put up in to elaborate buns and ponytails.

I was getting nervous waiting my first outfit was odd to look at but it was still beautiful, the shirt was a Silver flashy fabric the did an odd knot over my heart and the bottoms where Knee length and baggy purple and where silk around my waist was a black leather belt where the shirt was tucked in a little in front,the whole outfit was finished with a pair of plan black flats.

I was waiting for the show to start when a pale flash caught my attention in the corner of the room looking again I realised there was no one there I was pulled out of my thoughts by Vera her self starting to speak.

**"Hello everyone and once again thank you all for coming to the 10th annual anniversary Of my collection this year we have a special guest as a model "Isabella" herself is here as my top model for this evening until recently her mother was a favorite of mine but sadly she past away a couple months ago and I am very honored to have her Daughter here in this show,now everyone please get ready for the show I hope you all enjoy"**

she walked off the stage and slowly the lights went down till it was lite in a light gold and then taking a deep breath the music started.

I Blinked as the light hit me it was a deep gold now and I did my first turn looking serious,my stroll was prefect every step on beat with the music,when I got to the last part I did a 360 turn and strolled do two more turns till I was at the door again throwing a small smile at the people I ran back into the dressing area,

I Had 5 min till I was to go out again running to my dresser I slipt in to the next out fit,it was a square shoulder cut dress solid black that was loose at the bust and tight around the wait but went straight out after that to my knees I had on red tights and a pair of 4in" black heels that where chunky running to the on stage part I got ready and got into position,with my arms on my hip I waited for the next beat to start and that was my cue again,the beat this time was faster and more seduction I walked with a fast pas my turns this time where faster and then I would drop to act like i was picking up something and I do its a flower a rose I walked with it and then lift ti up and toss it to the crowd I smile with a sultrier act as I notice Rose catch it my walk back is more pronounced and I do a wink and then once again I'm running to change,my outfit next was simple to put on it was a silky Black dress that had yellow flowers that where Picasso style and it folded in on the shoulder and hung off my right one giving me a sex look around my neck was a hug silver necklace that was like a chain once again I was in position this time was a Supt look I held on awkward posture my shoulders hunched forward hands on hips the music was slow this time and walked with speed than I would slowdown and do a powerful step walk with a little bounce this was a easy one to do cause thee where no turns after I was done I wet to my next outfit.I only had two more after this my outfit was a electric blue and had a Roman era look to it it was straight down to floor and had a wrap around the waist the neck line was round and had gold sequence around it like a necklace,going to the start position I walked the beat was exotic and I was supposed to walk with a royal feel and I did I did the runs but would snap my neck around and then my body would follow _(I did this so many time I was sure I was going to have whiplash )_ my next out fit was simple it was a plain whit dress that didn't have any step in the walk,

I slipped into my next dress it was the last and was by far the most stunning,it was a Blue color that was light and was silk and then all over it was a see through fabric that shimmered and went over the silk like a vest like fashion it was cinched in the front on my waist was a deep vee 2" thick straps and the over fabric was attached to my wrist so when I lifted up my arms it was like wings witch was the point of my next and last step dance,I was waiting for my turn I had 3 girls in front of me,I was looking at the corner where it was dark and I kept seeing a flash of pale skin in the light that barley touched the corner I looked closer and I for a second I saw Edward and just as fast as I saw him he was gone I looked every where and didn't see a thing,

**"Bella Your on go veetveet"** I jumped into action and apologised the the woman who was makeing sure every girl got out in time, I got in position, I lifted my arms so they whee above my head in the tops touching eachother and the music started.

I waited for the right beat in the music win witch I would move when it came I was alive and no one could reach me it was like a dance my last stepping I slowly brought my arms down and walked catwalk I would stop out of nowhere and would bend down and then slowly bring my head up I was on the last time I had to lift my head I was looking in to the back of the room where I saw him Edward again he was looking at me with a odd and peculiar look and just like before he was there but this time he smiled right before he disappeared leaving me wondering if I really saw him or not maybe the bright lights where making me see things I finished my dance with the last turn and held up my arms like I had started with and then the lights went out and the beat changed and all the models came on and they where in front me one in front of the other I was in the back and then one by one we took our bow after mine Vera came out and we clapped for her everyone yelled and whistled I could hear Alice and Rose over every one but that's because there's was so standout it was like bells taking one last bow I Headed towards the back room to get ready for the After party.

I looked at myself in the mirror at my outfit I had chosen it was a _"Versace"_ cocktail dress mid thigh and pale forest green it was a tank top _(top)_ and tight around the thigh,it folded open from the bust down and it was simple after making sure I was OK I left to the party when I got there it was crowded I did my shoots for the Paparazzi and talked with people I liked and didn't like it was fun I danced and just let go of all the little town problems I had been having when I was here I wasn't Isabella Swan I was a top model and there where no vampires here,there where no legends or small town gossip _(only big time gossip)_ it was nice but sadly it had to come to an end it was about 2:00am when the I decided to leave I still had a long drive home,

I walked out of the building and out into the crisp air of Seattle pulling my coat around me tighter I headed towards where my car was parked it was a ways down I had parked faraway to avoid getting stuck in traffic from he people at the party my heels clicked down the sidewalk and every time I ex hailed i could see my breath I was still aways from the car when I heard a sound I turned to see a group of guys leaning against the wall only thing is they weren't there a minuet ago when I had walked past,panic hit me hard I was suddenly aware how dangerous It was right now in a unknown area,there where no people for we where in the district and had no houses and I was alone at 2:00 in the morning and to top it all off my outfit was a little revealing_ (smart one Bella good going)_ turning to them one more time I headed towards the car again I was getting closer when I turned around they where gone, looking around I didn't see them anywhere _(maybe they left)_ for some reason I couldn't believe that walking towards my car again I was putting my key into the door when I was grabbed a huge hand covered my mouth and another my hands I tried kicking but it was no point the last thing I saw was the street light fading as he pulled me into the alleyway,he whoever he was reeked oh booze,his hands where everywhere on me,I needed to get out of here and fast thinking fast I bit down on his hand hard and when he ripped his hand away giving me the perfect chance I screamed the only name I could think of first

**"EDWARD!!"**

**"Stupid brat! shut the hell up"** He brought his hand down and was going to hit me but before he had a chance a pale flash came into view and grabbed it I followed it up from the hand to the arm up up and there it was my hero.

**"That is not a way to treat a lady Sir."** Edward spat out_** "sir"**_ in distaste and grabbed the man and flung him so he hit the brick wall opposite of us he turned and looked at me

**"Bella Go to your car and wait inside Lock the doors and whatever you do do not leave no matter what you hear"** he gave a soft smile but it was forced I nodded my head and ran to the car looking around I saw the keys where on the floor by the door picking them up I flung open the door and got in locking the doors as I was told I tried to get my self under control.I don't know how long I was there waiting for Edward but I thought at some point I had heard screams but I couldn't tell for sure,I about died when Edward knocked on the window unlocking the door I let him in,he climbed into the passenger seat and kept facing forward staring/glaring at something I couldn't see.

**"Drive"** I jumped and looked at him

**"What? Drive OK got it "** I turned the car on and drove away from the spot where I could have just lost my life. it was a long silence till Edward finally spoke.

**"Bella?"**

**"Hm?"** I glanced at him then turned my attention back to the road

**"Bella are you all right? Are you hurt or anything"** He was staring at me as he waited for my answer.I thought about it long and hard and finally answered him

**"I'm fine actually I wasn't hurt and I'm not scared anymore really"** he was looking at me as if he didn't believe me

**"Really i'm fine Edward"** I through in a smile just for him.

he was once again staring at the road not saying anything when I decided to ask him something that had been bothering me all night.

as we pulled up tp ared light I turned my head and looked at him.

**"Edward,why where you at the show tonight and how did you find me?"**


	12. The Talk

_"Edward,why where you at the show tonight and how did you find me?"_

He turned his head and looked at me shocked like he didn't think I saw him but I had and he wasn't getting out of this car till he did some explaining.

**"Edward,you cant go anywhere the car is moving and I go to school with you so don't try to hide the truth from me."** ,and as to prove my point I locked the doors the "Click" ecoeing through the car as I did so.

**"Well Bella I just wanted to see you Alice told me about your show and I went to cheer you on". **Oh he was good but I was better,

reaching for my phone I dialed Alice's number,

**"Hey Bella" **Alice's voice came over the phone,

**"Hey Alice I was just calling to ask did you tell Edward about my show tonight?",**When I said Alice's name Edward flung his head in my direction and I smiled sweetly at him,

**"Hmm,No I only told rose but she didn't know till we got there I wanted to surprise her so no I haven't told anyone" **That's what I thought.

**"OK thanks Alice Talk to later bye."**

After hanging up the phone I turned to Edward,

**"Now do you really want to tell me why you were there?" **,Edward sighed and put his hands in his hair then lifted up his head and started to explain.

**"All right Bella,since obviously you know that wasn't the truth I guess there is no way out of this now is there?"**

**"No Edward there is no way out so get going,we have a long drive."**

He once again sighed and I smiled_ (it was about time things went my way)_

**"I was at your show cause I did want to see you but I was worried"**

worried? why would he be worried?

**"Worried? about what?". **He turned his head in my direction and smiled softly.

**"No offence Bella but you have a tendency to attract danger."** He had on a mocking smile when he said that and I was still offended even though he told me not to be.

**"For your information I am not a danger magnet it just looks like it,but thank you for telling me this"**

**"But you still have more questions,right Bella?"**He must have known by the face I made he must of known that I did in fact have more questions,but did I want to ask them now that,that is a whole nother thing..

**"Umm,acuttually Edward I do have another question".** Did I want to ask no but then again, oh this is so weird

**"And...??"**,He was staring again and when he does that it made me think I would rather be interagated by cops then be stared at by those eyes,

**"Well Edward its not really a normal question and I'm not sure how you are going to take it"**.I shoot him a look when I said the last part and his once composed face looked suddenly weary,

**"Oh come on Bella it cant be that weird"**actually it can I mean what I was about to ask questioned my sanity to the extreme!

**"OK well I warned you,"**

**"Go on"** he was starting to get impatient I needed to say something,

**"EdwardIknowyouandyourfamilyarevampires"**I said all this in a rush and he gave me a funny look,

**"OK,Bella I have no clue what you said say it again this time slower"**

Taking a deep breath I started again

**"Edward I said,I know you and your family are well vampires"** after saying that I let out a much needed breath but had to catch it again when,when he laughed

**"Vampires Bella really? you think me and my family are vampires?" **

**"No I don't think-- I know Edward I found out,and you don't have to worry I wont tell anyone,its not like they'd believe me anyway"**

His smile that he had was gone after I said that and I knew with out him speaking that it was true him and his family really are vampires and I know there secretes

**"Bella,there is nothing I can say to change your mind on this is there?"**

**"I'm afraid not Edward I know and you know I know so you might as well explain"**,I wasn't trying to be rude but I was curious and dang it I was going to get answers.

Hearing his sigh I glanced at him,

**"Well obviously you know,how I don't know but you do know that's a fact,for starters my family and I are not human drinkers we are animal drinkers we like to refer to ourselves as "Vegetarians" a little inside joke I guess you can say."**

He was staring at me taking in my reaction,This I all ready knew of coarse but its one thing to read but its a totally different thing to have it said to you by the person themselves

**"And I was being honest when I said the reason I was here tonight was because I was worried for you see Bella I am drawn to you for some reason I can not fathom but it is so and I cant stop this feeling and it doesn't help that your blood is so appealing to me.."**

Wait! Hold up Blood mine ?

**"Wait a minuet Edward,what do you mean my blood is appealing to you?"**

**"Its exactly like it sounds Vampires have a singer and you are mine and this means that out of every human on this planet your blood stands out the most to me it is a wonderful smell and it was because of it I all most killed you that day in Biology"**

So he doesnt hate me after all ,well thats nice to know

**"Oh good,I thought it was because you hated me that you wouldn't talk to me,it is great to know it is not because of that"**

**"Are you Crazy woman?! I could have killed you,and in case you haven't forgotten you are in a car with a vampire that wants your blood more than anything and all you can say is "Oh that's good" I'm sorry to offend Bella but I think you really need help"**

I couldn't help it I laughed and I laughed hard it felt so good to finally have a reason to laugh and I didn't care that Edward was looking at me like I was loosing it I was enjoying myself and he certainly wasn't going to ruin it,

**"I'm sorry Edward but it honestly doesnt bother me if you wanted to kill me you would havedone it by now,and yes I am acctually quit aware that I am in a car with a vampire but what els do you want from me?"**

**"Well A normal reaction would be nice for starters"**

**"And what would that be,this normal reaction that you are talking about?"**

I was wondering what it could be a normal reaction I thought I was being normal?

**"Well screaming,trying to kill me, something beside being completely fine with every thing"**

Oh so he wanted me to be the dumb girl that screams and in the end dies from the big bad monster,

**"Well I'm sorry to tell you this Edward but your not going to get that reaction from me."**

**"I can tell you are not normal though I should have known better"**

**"Your one to talk, you have fangs,drink blood and you are incredibly strong you cant call me UN-normal"**

**"Well while all that may be true,you are still not noraml...for a human" **He continued before I could object,

**"And Bella you left out incredibly fast also"**

We where coming into town now and I realised I didn't want him to go,I wanted to continue our talk and find out more about him and his family I wanted to know who Edward was, he must have noticed the change in my mood for he talked,

**"Bella don't worry about taking me home I have a reliable source to get me home so I wont need the ride."**

**"Reliable source?"**

I gave him a funny look what did he mean by that? we where now pulling into my drive way and I turned the ignition off and turned to look at him waiting for an answer,

**"I'm fast remember, I can move as fast as you blink Bella"**

**"OH how peculiar,that must be,"**

I didn't know what to say,fast,interesting,neat? it all seemed to well plain compared to what it must be like.

**"Well there is no real way to explain it s I will just have to show you,"**

**"Show me how"**

**"Tomorrow at 1:00 I will show you?" **the way he said it left room for me to object,I knew that he wanted me to say no why would I your a vampire or something of that sort but I wasn't going to give him what he wanted because that would be lieing and I was taught to never tell a lie,

**"Yes tomarrow at 1:00 sounds fine see you the Edward" **I was telling him this as we got out of my car and we walked till we where in the front of it,starring at each other wondering what our next words would be.

Tentatively he brought his hand up and put it against my cheek I leaned into his touch automatically a very natural thing to do but for me it was very unnatural like,I was never this forward in moments like this,but then again I had never meet a person like Edward before either,I closed my my eyes were closed as I leaded into his hand but I opened them when he Begin to speak,

**"You should go inside Bella,I'll see you tomorrow"**The Way he said it was meant that there was no room for objection to it it was an order and I was to follow it,I nodded my head and he pulled his hand back and put it by his side I walked to the porch and opened the door but before I went in I turned to say goodbye, but there was no one there. nothing,but a leaf flouting to the ground and the cold April night, my goodbye caught in my throat and the cold touch of Edwards hand on my cheek the only reminder that Edward had only moments ago been in the car with,and he had saved my life,and it was true now that Edward was a vampire.

Walking inside was not very welcoming it was just as cold inside as it was outside,locking the door I headed t my room and got ready for bed once in my sleep wear ,I went to the window that I had left open, by accident earlier the other day before I had left for the show, Looking out it before I closed I had the feeling that there was some one out there looking at me making sure I was OK, Smiling I whispered "Good Night Edward" and I let it float in the wind and even though I couldn't see him I knew he heard it.

**hhdsdjhndhndwnedundundunfudnhfbhdbvcdbv gfvbhdfbvjdnkfisdjiowejndnbhvbfhbvbvudnkjcsnjknfcoiewjhfuenvhbfgvbhrbiewuninskdjnsjkcfnjnrcviuehbruvg**

**OK what did ya think??**

**I hope you all liked it it was hard to write this chapter to put it in a way that was like my Bella but still keep the plot it wasnt easy thats for sure**

**anywho thanks to all of you so much for the support so far and please keep it up,**

**ounce again thank you**


	13. A Dance & Love

The Next morning when I woke up,I felt different all most happier than I had ever felt before and I couldn't figure out why. Walking towards the bathroom I started getting ready for the day as I was washing away the make up from the previous day I suddenly remembered,All of it,

Blushing- I looked at the clock from the door the time 12:04 started at me_ (ok so maybe it wasnt morning any more)_ I needed to get ready for Edward he was going to be here at 1:00,

hoping into the shower I started to get ready it was nice cleaning away all the problems from last night,when I got out I was drying off when I saw a purple like mark on my arm touching it I remembered it was a where that man _(or bum)_ had grabbed me looks like it wasn't going away soon,sighing I went to pick out my outfit,I decided to wear a dress it reached just past my knees by about a inch and was solid black, with little sakura petals in red with a small splash of green on the flower's the dress was all so strap-less and was a heart like top and was tight as the waist it tied in the back in a small bow the brand it was, is "_Prada"._ My hair I decided to leave down and since it waved on its own,it was perfect for my makeup I put a little eyeliner and some eyeshadow that was brown after aplieing some mascara and lip gloss I headed towards my closet for the shoes,I decided on a pain of "_MiuMiu_" black heels that were only about 2 inches high smiling at the finished work I headed down stares.

I was chewing a breakfast bar when I heard the horn of a car, looking out the window I saw Edward was here and looking at the clock it was exactly 1:00 _(stupid Vampires and there pefct timeing)_ grabing my clutch and a black trench coat I left the house.

Getting out the car Edward smiled at me and I smiled back "**Good afternoon Bella,i Take it you slept well" **he was smiling at some inside joke again and to be honest I wanted to be inside the joke to, I hated being left out of things, **"You to,and yes I did sleep well".**

after a couple minuets driving I was getting frustrated as to where we where going I decided to voice my thoughts,

**"Edward where is it we are going?" **

**"Well I hope you don't mind but I want you to meet my family,or more importantly my Parents,I hope your OK with that"**. he shoot me a worried look and I relized that he was still waiting for my to run and scream I needed to put an end to this,

**"Edward I don't mind at all,I am worried though what if they don't like me?" **I really wanted them to like,what if they didnt like me knowing about what they are and more importantly why am I just now thinking about this, I must have started to make faces cause Edward started up again,

**"So let me get this strait your not worried about going into a house of vampire that at any given moment could kill you but your worried that they wont like you?" I am seriously starting to worry about you Bella do you have any self care or are you just stupid?"** . he was smiling but even though I knew he was only kidding I all so knew there was some real meaning behind those words.

**"I'm sorry to burst you bubble Edward but I am not stupid and I just trust you and your family even though I don't know them but I am normally right when I think something"**

**"Well its to late turn back now because here we are"**

I followed the direction he was looking at and gasped it was beautiful the house looked like something strait out of a 1800's film, It was white allover and had a, huge window that coverd one whole side of the house it was all in all amazing I was so distracted and captivated I didn't even hear or notice Edward get out of the car and open the door for me till he had all ready done so.Saying thank you and getting out of the car, I walked with Edward towards the house,climbing up four stares I was on the porch and Edward, was opening the door.

Inside was even more beautiful, clean, and it seemed to have a very welcome home feeling to it, Edward directed me towards what I was guessing the living room, and inside where to of the most stunning, people I had ever seen One of them I was guessing was Calisle Cullen and the other the woman that looked like snowwhite her self had to be his wife, I noticed it didn't seem like any one of them where going to come towards me and I ounce again realised they thought I was afried and I was going to make them realise I was not.

"**Hello I'm Isabella Swan,you must be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen"**I had walked forward when I had began talking and I had my hand out to shake there's,

**"Well Isabella it is a pleasure to have you in our home please enjoy your stay and I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme"** He was kind and had a look that seemed to belong in a painting somwhere with angels and I relised he had to be the oldest out of all of them however old he was that is,

**"Please call me Bella and you have such a beautiful home,thank you so much for letting me come over" **

**"Oh dear,no need for thanking us,it is all ways nice to have guest"** Esme said this and she to had a voice that was like bells I was looking at a piano in the corner when a loud shriek caught my attention,

**"Bella! I saw your show last night it was amazing you where so beautiful and the cloths I bought so much thank you so much for letting me and Rose go"**I was dizt by the time she had finished she talked so fast it was hard to keep up laughing I answered her ,

**"Alice please they where a gift and I'm glad you liked it,and you must show me the cloths you bought later"**

**"Yes I shall but I'm busy at the moment bye Bella"**

**"Bye Alice"**she did a lithe skip and off she went and I was left smiling, but I was brought out of my thoughts by a some one picking me up into a bear hug,

**"Emmet! put me down you big bear you!" **I was laughing hard I really enjoyed being around Emmet he was a real teddy once you got to know him,

**"Bella,How you been Haven't seen you in a couple days but I heard you where smoking hot last night"** he put me down and gave me a wink when he said _Hot _causing me to laugh again with Emmet it was all fun and games.

**"Sorry Em, but I was busy and I guess you can say I worked that catwalk till it was lite"** He let out a loud booming laugh and ruffled my hair causing me to glare at him,

**"Careful Emmet,Bella doesn't seem to like your ruffling her hair so much" **I looked toward the voice and saw it was Jasper coming down the stares that where infront of me,

**"Hello Jasper long time no see yes?,have you read any new books latley?"**

**"Nice to see you to Bella and no haven't had time to get any you?"**

**"No me neither."**we where stoped by our talk by Rose as she came in through the side room,

**"You to I swear are the only people I know that can sit and have a discussion on books that you haven't even read"**rose went to Emmet's side and Alice at some point had came back to for she was standing next to Jasper and standing here in front of them the Cullen's and the Hales made me feel very welcomed but for some reason I felt a small stab of pain because even thought I was here I wanted to be there standing next to them.

**"Come on Kids lets leave Bella and Edward to them selves"**Esme shooed them out the room leaving me and Edward ounce again alone,

WAWAAWAAAAAWAWAAWAWAAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

**"How about a tour Bella?"**

**"That would be nice"**he was holding out his arm and I looped mine through his and off we went, he showed me the many rooms telling small stories as we went it was fascinating I even got to hear Carlisle's story on how he came to be here as a vampire we ended up in Edwards room at the end of the tour and I was currently on his coach do to the fact he didn't have a bed and was glancing at his CD collection and one caught my eye,

**"You listen to Clare De"lune?"**I had never meet anyone besides me that listened to classical music it was my favorite and to see it in his collection was well shocking,

**"Yea I do,you do to I;m guessing"**as he said that he walked towards the CD and put it in his player a second later the sound of the music came through and he walked towards me,

**"May I have this dance my lady?" **he had bent down so he was bowing and held his hand out for me smiling I went along with his act.

**"Yes you may kind sir"**taking his hand he puled me up and we got into position,and we danced.

I don't know what it was maybe the s sun that was shining for ounce past the trees that I could see through the window that covered his whole wall,or maybe it, was the music sweet and calm playing in the air, or maybe it was just the sheer happiness I felt by being in Edwards arms he's eye's so powerful they seemed to, just pull you in I don't know how long we danced for but he was amazing at dancing that was for sure, He spun me around one last time and the music ended and, with it,the whole picture fell and I was once again no longer in his arms.

**"Bella I would like to take you some where if you don't mind"**

**"Whereever Edward is fine with me I trust you"**He didn't even know the full meaning behind that word _"Trust"_ but it was so true I had never felt this way with anyone before and I was glade I was having them with Edward.

**"Follow me"**he said and I did he led me to the back yard and then stopped and got on one knee and said,

**"Get on Bella"** I looked at him like he was crazy.

**"What do you mean get on,Get on your back are you crazy Edward"**

**"Bella just get on you said you trust me" **he was looking at me with a slight pout and I was struck he dazzled me and I was now withing his grasp,

**"Fine" **sighing I climed onto his back highly aware of his hands on my thigh

**"Hold on tight Bella"** what does he mean hold on tight??

**"Edward what do you mean Hold ONNN!!"**I never had a chance to truly finish my sentence for Edward started running it was amazing breathtaking and crazy so many words and none of them could describe how it felt I felt Free I couldn't see anything but the Green blurs as we ran past trees and just as fast as we had started we were finished.

**"Here we are"** I looked around and saw nothing all I saw were trees this was the place he wanted to take me?

**"Where is here Edward?"** I turned to face him and a smile was on his perfect face,

**"Not here Bella this way" **He started walking and he had grabbed my hand and was pulling me along behind him he pushed some rubbish away and I saw light,

The place Edward wanted to take was beautiful amazing something I would have never guessed belonged here in rainy forks,It was a field covered in gold and green grass the was tall and towered to your knees, and when ever the wind blew it would bend as if following a song that was unheard to the human ear,and flowers all over Daisy's,and many other types I wasn't sure I knee the names of but all this wasn't, was so striking it was Edward for he was well ...sparkling walking towards him I took his arm as and softly traced the diamonds the seemed to be in beaded into his skin,

**"Edward its beautiful" **when I said this I wasn't only talking about the meadow Because when I said this I was looking at him.

**"Yea, it is beautiful" **He was staring at me when he said this and I blushed but was brought out of my embarrassment by his hand lifting my his hand resting on my cheek tracing the blush that was still present on my face,

**"How long have you known about this place Edward?" **

**"Ever since I moved here, I was running one day and when I stopped I was here,I have never brought anyone here before your the first."** When he told me I was the first,I glanced at him to see he was staring at me to and I once again blushed and looked away.

I don't remember when we had sat down but we have been here for a while now hours even it was still sunny but not as much as it was earlier in fact it would be dark soon,I was playing with some "BabysBreath" turning it this way and that in my hands,

**"Bella Is it OK if I try something?"**

try something? I was cautious but I was going to let him do whatever he wanted,

**"Sure what is it?" **I asked turning around so I was facing him my knees bent off to the side,my dress slightly covering my legs I had taken off my heels long ago the left laying off to the side by a pile of flowers,

**"Close your eyes"**

I did as he asked but not before shooting him a odd look,I was wondering what he was going to do but I got my answer just as I thought it his lips were on mine in a sweet first kiss. It was never, how I pictured it it was like some one put and electric current in us and we reacted. His lips we like marble cold yet smooth, and had a surprising softness to them, I do know how long we sat there just running on what felt right, but it soon came to an end.. I opened my eyes and saw Edward doing the same smiling a goofy smile I was blushing and was sure my face looked like a cherry,

**"That was?"**I didn't know what to say but Edward said it for me.

**"Amazing,but that's only cause there is no other word to describe how it was"**

**hhuhhudhhdfhduhfudfhudfhudhfudhfudhfuhdfuhdufdhfudhfudhfudhfuhdfudhfuhdufhdufhdufhudhfudhfudhfudhfudhfudhfudhfudhfudhfudhfudhfudhfuhdfdufhudfhfdu**

After that we sat there laying on the grass holding hands for the longest time just enjoying each others company,but it was soon time to go,

standing up with Edward I ounce again climbed onto his back and off we went running but this time he was running me home it took longer and I liked it for I was closer to him this way, When we got to my house I noticed Charlie wasn't there but I knew he would be soon turning to Edward I smiled but it was a sad one I didn't want him to leave,

**"Thank you Edward for every thing I had a wonderful time"**

**"No Bella thank you,your everything I could have ever asked for...I...I love you Bella" **looking at him stunned as to what he just said I couldn't believe it Thee Edward Cullen was in Love with me Isabella Swan,

**"I love you Edward you are my everything" **as I said this I had brought up our conjoined hands that we still held on to kissing the back of his hand I let go and started to say good bye but his expression, stopped me it was pained like the end of the world was coming the moment I was going to say it, my voice caught in my throat.

**"I will see you agan tomarow Bella, goodnight sleep well" **he kissed me a soft simple kiss on my cheek but it was burning where he kissed it and I smiled at him and walked inside the house to my room to my bed and to a sleep with dreams of Edward and his family but mostly of forever with him,

**wswswswscfvgbhnsxdcfvgbhnjmxdcfvgbyhyuncdvbsdfghsdfghjkwertyuioasdfghjklxcvbnm,zxcvbnmasdfghjklqwertyuioasdfghjkl,mnbvcxzdfghjktretjcxbhrdh**

**Hey hope you all liked it ,it was not easy writing this chapter cause I wanted to have a different way of Bella meeting the rents without having it the same exact wy in the book so I fixd it and I am happy with the turned end**

**please review and thank you for all the readers reviewers and all for your support this far, **

**sadly we are getting closer tot he end of this story but dont worry you still have acouple chapters till the end,**

**thanks so much**

**Love DazzleMeRose**


	14. What to do

After the day in the meadow,I hadn't been the same I was all ways wearing the same stupid smile and laughing,humming I was,dare I say it ,Love struck.

Edward had to go "camping" all so known as Hunting but he and his family didn't like to call it that at least not around me anyway,It was Friday again and I watched as Mr.Miller passed out the tests from last week once he got to me and handed mine I was a little surprised to see I had gotten a B- considering I hadn't studied for it at all and to be frank I wasn't doing well in paying attention in class eitheir but could you blame me I had a gorgeous Vampire Boy friend that was as stunning as could be and he was mine all mine.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the loud Bell telling us "SCHOOLS OUT SCHOOLS OUT" and while every one ran out of there as fast as they could--I didn't but honestly I was in no rush at all to go home because I know that Edward wouldn't be there and wouldn't be there till tomorrow morning, I grabbed my stuff and headed to my car. Once getting in a sat and waited for the car to heat up once again wasting time it was the weekend I wasn't going to worry about getting homework done till at least Sunday,after the car was nice and warm I left the parking lot and headed home.

Pulling up to the house,I grabbed my stuff and stopped and stared at the house it wasn't like it was once before the freaky haunted house thing I mean...no in fact it looked and felt more like home now sure I never did see Charlie but it was more welcoming now than it had been smiling I headed inside.

Removing my jacket and shoes by the front door I heard my cell ringing looking around for my purse where the ringing machine was I looked for it once finding it I pulled it out and answered.

**"Hello,This is Bella speaking"** I glanced at my watch and realised it was now 5:30,who would call at an odd time like this?

**"Oh Bella!,its me Janet."** Janet is a colleg of mine from the fashion world a big shot shall I say.

"**Janet,what are you calling for I haven't spoke to you in ages"** at it was true I hadn't even said hey since last April

**"Well Bella I have some great news for you" **Great news had me intrested

**"The fashion institute in Milan want you to be there new "it" girl".** Me in Milan? me there new It girl?

**"How long do they want me to be there a week two maybe?"** I was excited I had all ways wanted to be a model for them but couldn't cause they had all was had someone that was there better then me.

**"Oh Bella dear not a couple weeks more like 3 years Isn't that great!, you get to be in all the Magz,and meet the Ambassador and you even get to walk the walk on the catwalk.".** 3 years my sudden ex- citement came crashing down 3 years sounded great but I had Edward the love of my life I couldn't do it no matter what my love for Edward was more then this could ever be.

**"I'm sorry Janet I cant do it I have a good thing going for me here"**

**"Bell you cant be serious,This is Milan not New York OK! this is the big shot once here you will be able to retire happily and every thing and did I not mention the money oh so much money.!"**

Now i'm not a consetted person or anything but I was curious as to how much

**"How much money is it,anyway Janet"**

**"Now hold on to your seat but Bella for you to go for the 3 years they are willing to pay you 4 Million dollars and if you don't like that they said they would be more than happy to give you more"**

**"fo--fou--four million American dollors are you sure"**

**"I am more then sure Bella it is all American money and lets not forget the house you get to live in while your there and every thing"** now this was suddenly not the best moment of my life to be excepted by the fashion institute there was more then what I had ever dreamed of but on the bad side I would never get to see Edward again.

**"Well Bella dear I must go but please think about it I will call back in 2 days for an answer please say yes Bella its good for you plus your mom would have been so proud bye bye dear"**

I stared at the phone nothing but the soft beeping of the hing up line for comfort my thoughts every where.

I went up stares and sat on my bed thinking,

If I go to Milan like I have all ways dreamed of I would get the money that I would be able to live happily with for the rest of my life and never have to work again. I get to be famous in anotheir country and I even get to meet important people. But if I go I will be leaving Edward and his family behind and I knew deep in my heart that I would never get to see him again if I did leave. it wouldn't work if he went with me cause I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to explain why my boyfriend sparkled whenever there was sunshine, I didn't know what to do and I realised that I wanted no matter what then to leave Edward he now held my heart and I could never be happy again without him.I cant even be happy one day without him I wanted to be with him forever.

smiling I went into the shower and got ready for bed but thoughts of Edward and Milan running through my head made it hard for me to sleep.

**Hey so sorry it has been long but I have had many problems happen latley and I am sorry to say once agin that there are only about 2 chapters left maybe 3 but most likly not I hope you all review and leave support please I have had some writers block but its gone. Now all I have t do Is getting it written down **

**thank you and please review**

**DazzleMeRose**


End file.
